mml3_project_servbotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tron's Blog2
<---Previous Entry 'Tron's Blog' Entry #02 Feb 09 2011 http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v726/Herochao/Feastival.png Mood: Festive! I finally got my Kimono clean after a certain Servbot ruined it with Pizza! How did you guys enjoy that event by the way? I think it went really well, I heard we cost Capcom 10 million Zenny in damages, which I think is pretty impressive. Today I got a lot of interviews, starting off with pandm101! Paper Craft talk with pandm101 1. What first got you into doing Papercraft? Well, at first I saw several of Ninjatoes, and BillyBob's models, the models of link, and weapons from fallout were my favorites. What got me into designing them however, was the fact that I could only find about 2 or 3 models from Megaman Legends, a near perfect game to make into papercraft, so three days later, after figuring out how to do it, I had my first working model, the Shekuten, since then I have new ones coming out every week. 2. What is the hardest part about trying to make a Papercraft? In making one, it's small things, like fingers, or small swords, in designing them, it's texturing it, sometimes textures are so messed up I just want to say screw it, but eventually it works out. 3. What is the most complex Papercraft you've made thus far? Well, that I have made.... Most likely the camera from Metal Gear Solid, I just don't have the ink to print anything with color at the moment. 4. What is your favorite Mega Man Legends Papercraft thus far? My favorites are tied, the Hanmuru Doll, because if of it's pure badassness, and the fact that it was the first larger one completed, and the Gessellschaft, because it's HUGE and looks just awesome. :31: 5. When did you first play the Mega Man Legends series? What did you think of them at the time and what do you think now? When I first played it, I was like "Oh crap oh crap, three dog things at the bottom of the elevator/Wow this is an amazing game" And now I think it's "Now I can kinda waltz around all the attacks", but it's still an incredibly satisfying game. 6. For anyone interested, how can they download your crafts and what are some tips you can give them to make them as good as possible? Ok they are available for download at csfgpapercraft.com just goto the downloads section, or the blog to browse, don't forget to check out their other models too! 3 tips 1. Keep your hands steady. PATIENCE! 2. Use a glue like tacky glue, it works great. 3. Do not print on low ink, unless you want your Hanmuru Doll to be sky blue. Q&A with the Bonnes Thank you all for sending in great questions. We shall answer in turn, starting with myself and ending with Teisel. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v726/Herochao/TronMug.png Servbot #2193 ask... How in the world do you understand what Bon Bonne is saying? Are you using some sort of translator? You get use to it after a while. Bon's speech is a bit like Morse code actually. How do you feel about having a Disney movie series named after you (or vice versa)? It's a good movie, I didn't really care much about the sequel that just came out. Not to be fresh, but what's the purpose of that metal crotch protector? It's not a crotch protector! It's a buckle! It holds my under clothing together. How can you have a crush one someone that you routinely try to kill? I never really understood that. We all express our love in different ways. How did you make us invincible, and why don't you do this with your mechs? Because, what makes you invincible also makes you fall down and get knocked out with only one or two hits. If I did that with large mechs, they'd not fair well. Servbot #617 ask... I don't recall ever hearing anything about your guy's parents. (for Bonne family in general) So, what's the story behind that? It's kind of hard to talk about... Servbot #147 ask... How do you manage to make such well-armed mechs with such a small budget and being mostly limited to scrap parts? Also, are you self-taught, or did someone teach you about engineering? I watched a lot of Macgyver growing up. Servbot #1427 ask... What was your inspiration for making us Servbots?... I played with a lot of Lego's growing up, and you guys were originally Lego's I played with. How can you honestly tell all of us apart?... You never mistake any Servbot for any other - even us mass produced ones... It's really impressive. A mother can tell! How can we run on real food like everyone else?... You guys have a special core that turns food into energy. Servbot #47 ask... Do you actually play the piano, or do you leave most of that to #36? I do actually, I practiced a lot when I was younger. I never liked the lessons when I was young, but now I'm glad I took them. Servbot #283 ask... What exactly are we Servbot's supposed to do once our master's die of old age? Hopefully you can take care of mine and Mega Man's children! IT'LL HAPPEN!! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v726/Herochao/Bon.png Servbot #2193 ask... is Bon completely mechanical, or is that just a robotic suit? I've heard it both ways. Baaabu Servebot #2159 ask... How old is Bon Bonne? I know he's the youngest of the group, but by how much? Babu Babu Servbot #1427 ask... Has Miss Tron ever taken your suggestions for any of your body modifications?... Or has she always done her own thing?... Babu We know how Tron shows which Servbot's her favorite (that red cap)... But how do you?... Babu Baaabu. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v726/Herochao/TeasilMug.png Servbot #2193 ask... What's the story behind the glowing red eyes? Are you wearing special contacts or something? My eyesight went bad when I was younger, so I had my eyes replaced. I decided on the red eyes because it made me look tougher. Servbot #147 ask... Is that armor you're wearing, or is it some sort of bionic attachment? What features does it have? It's armor, I don't have any bionic attachments besides my eyes, however my green armor is very tough! Servbot #1427 ask... What made you decide to take your siblings on the hunt for the Mother Lode?... Or was it not your idea?... It's a long story, But I decided to take them along because we had to stick together. We know how Tron shows which Servbot's her favorite (that red cap)... But how do you?... My favorite is allowed to clean my room! Servbot #47 ask... What kind of inexpensive things do you like getting as gifts? I'd always enjoy some Alexander Keith!